How Long Is Forever? A Clace FanFiction
by SeductiveLove101
Summary: This FanFiction is all written by me aside from the characters and some settings that were in the series The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. I do not own any rights to the book at ALL, I am just writing a FanFiction. Two lovers, Jace and Clary, are madly in love and had promised their lives to each other. Can one piece of news end their forever vows? Read on.


**~ Hey guys! So if you don't know me, head to my profile to learn more. For the others that do know my writing and read it, know that I have been writing a FanFiction for The Mortal Instruments already. Just letting you know this is NOT related to the other one. Two totally different stories, and I'm in the middle of the other one. WARNING- This chapter does have a sexual ending and is descriptive, just a fair warning. Visit my profile to find the other story. On to the overview!**

**Overview: Jace and Clary are deeply in love and it's obvious to all. Jace and Clary are meant to be, but will certain news break them apart? How will Clary break news like this to Jace? What will Jace's reaction be? Continue to read :)**

Chapter One

Clary sat on the toilet with the cover down and had her head in her hands. Her legs were bouncing wishing the time would pass by already. She needed to knew and a half hour was too long. How long had it been? Hell, she didn't know. Her face was puffy from crying, and her hair was sprawled along her shoulders. Running a hand through her hair, she leaned her head up and checked the time.

Yes, she wanted the half hour to be up, but she wanted it to be far away too. If it was true, if she was pregnant then she didn't know what she would do. Jace and her just got off their honeymoon. What a great way to start your married life, having a baby. She was completely being sarcastic with herself and wished it would just go away. Her period was about a week late, and she had thrown up every morning after she found out she was late.

Her shakey, frail hand reached out toward the testing stick. She was frightened. It seemed too far away, but too close as well. Mixed emotions were running through her head, body, and then it struck her heart. Her hand paused and she thought about Jace. Jace. Her beautiful Jace. What would he do if she was? Would he leave her?

"Screw it!" she said to herself and reached her hand the rest of the way. She pulled the stick to her and shut her eyes. She squeezed them as hard as she could, praying for the best. Of course, having Jace's baby would be the ultimate YES, but right now? Was she ready to be a mom?

Clary was twenty then, and Jace was twenty one. How young, especially toward being parents. Everything rushed through her head and then she shot her eyes open and darted them down to the stick.

It came out positive. The stick said positive. She was pregnant. Clary was going to have a baby. She flung the evidence in the trash, and started crying. Her body's weight was all on the wall, needing support. She carried a life in her small little stomach. Soon, that stomach would grow, and would Jace be there to hold it and hold her hand when she lay on the table? When she was on that table giving birth to a beautiful child, would Jace claim it and hold her hand through the whole thing. Who knew? She didn't and that was why she was frightened.

Her heart ached for Jace, and her heart ached for the baby. Mostly, it ached for Jace and how he would feel. If they were a few years into their marriage it would be different, but they were newly weds. Who wants a baby two weeks after they got married? Clary remembered how it felt to be in Jace's arms those two weeks on their own little island.

For their honeymoon, Jace surprised her with a private island that was rented. Maryse and the other pitched in and rented out a whole home for their two weeks of alone time. She remembered how they laughed when he picked her up and carried her through the door. She remembered how it felt when he held her and then kissed her softly. Or how they swam together and locked in an embrace at night.

The more she thought of Jace, the more tears that came down. Each thought caused her to cry harder and hate herself. All Clary could feel was her heart aching for Jace. She hadn't the slightest idea how loud she had been crying, until Isabelle opened the door.

"Clary!" she said and hugged me, "are you okay?" she said patting my back.

I accepted her embrace, but only cried harder. Isabelle had her arms around me with sisterly love. Clary and Isabelle had become closer and now they were like sisters, "No, Izzy. I'm no where near okay," she said and pulled back from the hug.

Isabelle's dark eyes glanced at her with care and worry, "What happen-" she stopped herself and stared at where Clary's hands were, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Clary nodded slowly and looked down in shame. She didn't know why she felt so shameful, but she was surprised when Isabelle squealed, "What?" Clary asked in confusion.

"You're having a BABY!" she yelled.

"Iz! Hush!" Clary said and waved a hand at her.

"Wait... Jace doesn't know?" she asked in confusion.

Clary was about to answer when Jace's head popped in the door, "I don't know what?" He had a smile on his face. Clary couldn't hurt that smile. She couldn't break the news to him that day.

"Uh- nothing. Girl talk," Clary replied and Isabelle went along with it.

"Ah... well I need to take a shower so could you two possibly talk about how hot I am somewhere else?" Jace said with way too much confidence.

Isabelle and Clary laughed. Isabelle spoke first, "Oh, of course Jace!" and she walked out.

Clary stood there smiling and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Jace," she said softly.

"I love you too...," he said with confusion. Her random comment clearly put him in a state of confusion, "You okay?"

Clary nodded and walked out. Now, how was she supposed to tell him.

"Clary, you know shadowhunter babies grow quickly? Especially since Jace has angel in him. Now, it could be ten times as fast," Isabelle began. They were sitting on her bed eating popcorn. Clary and her had been up talking and laughing, but eventually Clary knew the baby topic would come up.

She nodded, "I know," she said softly and tossed another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"When are you gonna tell him? He'll be psyched out of his mind!"

"I... dunno about that one," Clary replied. Suddenly, then, she got a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and put a hand where the pain was the most.

"It's already starting..." Isabelle said smiling.

"What is?" Clary asked, still in pain.

"The baby growing, silly!"

"Ugh," Clary said and leaned back to lay down, "I can't have a break can I?"

"Jace will be so happy Clary... go tell him," she said, but Clary heard hesitation. She didn't comment on the fact that Isabelle didn't sound too sure of herself.

"Tomorrow," she replied softly, "but now I need sleep," she said.

Her and Isabelle said their goodnights and then Clary slipped off to Jace's room. They still lived in the Institute, for the time being. Until they found a place knowing it was safe, they would stay in an isolated safe place.

Jace's room smelt like Jace, like home. She missed his arms and them being wrapped around her. When she slipped in, the light was on, but Jace was in the bed already asleep. He had a book on his chest and he was laying down. Clary chuckled at the sight and walked over to him. She took the book, marked his spot, and placed it on the night table. Taking the sheets, she covered the rest of his bare chest, but took in the sight of him at first.

She moved all her things up to Jace's room, except some of her clothes. She grabbed pajama shorts and a tank top to go to bed in. Jace was asleep so she figured she would just change there.

"Hey, honeymoon is over, you have to be appropriate now," Jace said startling her.

One leg was in her pajama shorts and the other was half way through. She was so surprised that she spun around and fell. Her head hit the ground and she sat up, "Ouch," she said rubbing her head.

Jace, with no surprise, was by her side chuckling, "You okay?"

Clary nodded yes and then looked him in the face. Those flecks of gold in his eyes never stopped showing that he loved her. Never. But she held back the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry. Instead of kissing him, she got to her feet.

He followed her, "Hey, I thought we were having a moment there," he said and playfully hit her arm.

Clary grabbed her arm as if she were in pain, "Ouch, Jace!" she faked. She wasn't really hurt.

Jace stopped and stared like a deer in headlights. He looked as if he had just murdered someone. He walked in front of her and attempted to apologize, "Clary, I'm so sorry I-"

She cut him off and kissed him softly. She was the one who pulled back, "I can be a prankster too," she said and playfully punched him in the chest.

He grabbed her by the waist and puller her to him, "That's what we have in common, and now we can be pranksters together forever," he said and smiled.

She was shocked by the words 'together forever'. She stared at him with a stunned expression, "You'd stay with me... forever?"

"Clary, I married you for a reason," he said and laughed.

She couldn't hold back. Her lips crashed against his, and he seemed surprised, but didn't refuse. His embrace tightened and almost immediately she thought of the baby, "Jace... we need to talk".

He leaned back and look at her, "About?" he seemed annoyed, seeing he was clearly in the mood.

She paused for a moment. Hell, he could wait another day, and she kissed him again.

His body guided hers to the bed and he plopped her on the bed. She laughed at his soft kisses down her jawline and she felt a soft chuckle against her skin. This felt right. Him and her. 1 + 1. It was right.

His hand slid her shirt off and he kissed down her chest. The kisses got deeper and Clary's laugh turned into moans of pleasure from Jace's soft lips. His hands trailed along the inside of her thighs. Her panties began to feel slightly moist and she arched her body up as two of his fingers trailed along her now wet pussy.

His hand slid up to the tip of her panties, and she lifted slightly so he could take them off. The silence turned into soft moans when she felt his tongue trail along her flaps. He was so soft and delicate, and treated her body the way she wanted it to be. He knew how she would feel pleasure, and he went and did that for her. She also did pleasurable things to him over the honeymoon, but Jace was so gentle.

Her moans turned louder and gasps escaped her mouth when he slid a finger inside her. He continued to suck on her as his fingers slowly moved inside and out. She ran her fingers through his hair, clutching a few of the locks, "Oh... Jace," she said moaning louder. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, "Jace, I need you,"

"Though you'd never ask," he said and smirked. His pants at some point had been taken off because when he pressed against her he was clearly naked and his hardness rubbed against her pussy.

He began to kiss her deeply as he rubbed his length along her pussy. He was such a tease at times. "Jace, please" she begged in a soft voice.

That was when he slowly slid into her and she gasped loudly. She knew how he felt inside of her, but each time he entered at first, there was a sudden shock of surprising pleasure. She felt him inside her and she felt him slowly start to pound into her harder.

They moaned together and they kissed when finally they came together.

Both panting they lay next to each other on the bed.

"Mr. Lightwood, I love you way more than I should," she said when she had caught her breath.

"Well, Mrs. Lightwood, I would have to say the same for you," he replied and pulled her against him.

It still felt weird when she heard herself be called "Mrs.". By the angel, how was she going to tell Jace?

"Jace?"

His face was at the top of her head kissing it tenderly, "Hmm?"

"When you say forever, you mean, no matter what, right?" she said in a small vulnerable voice.

"Of course, no matter what Clary," he finished and they were in each other's embrace.

Jace had fallen asleep before Clary because she was awake thinking. Maybe forever would come to an end when he heard the news. Maybe their forever, had ended already. A tear streamed down Clary's cheek and she whispered, "Forever, may only be a short time," and she fell asleep smothered against his chest. Maybe, just a short time.

**~ Hey guys! I realize this is short :( sorry, but I'll be posting again tomorrow, and don't forget about my other Clace story! I'll be updating chapter 6 of that tomorrow. Thank you lovelies3 Leave reviews! -SeductiveLove101 ~**


End file.
